pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl Karl
Carl P. Karl (The middle name is revealed in his Spin-off) is the hapless intern and cameraman for Major Monogram and voiced by Tyler Alexander Mann and Antonio Cremades. Basic info He is a bit careless and sometimes forgets to focus the camera, causing Major Monogram to be humiliated in a few episodes. In one episode in particular, Carl accidentally didn't zoom in, revealing that Major Monogram isn't wearing any pants. In another("The Flying Fishmonger"), he made the close-up too close to his face, making his glasses the only thing visible. In "I Scream, You Scream" he is dressed as the lady at Blueprint Heaven, and accidentally gives real plans for a Space Laser-inator Ray out, and then Major Monogram calls him a rookie. This might mean that he might have started working there at the beginning of summer. However Ferb takes the plans for the Space Laser-inator Ray instead. In "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" it is revealed that he is desperate for a girlfriend, as when Agent P went into his lair while his brain was in Candace Flynn's body, they soon realized that it was Agent P when the fedora falls onto Perry's head. They think he's in a disguise, and Carl replied, "Man! I thought it was a real girl." Carl's age is not certain, but he is most likely a sophomore going to be a junior next school year, as he said "he based his sophomore thesis on quakes and seismic events," in "At the Car Wash." He has talked to Agent P a few times. In "It's About Time!" it was Carl who told the mission instead of Major Monogram, due to the Major being unable to move, because he was shot by the freezinator, he accidentally drops Major Monogram which shows that he is also a little careless. In Phineas and Ferb Christmas vacation, it is revealed that he films his butt when Agent P isn't looking. He is a rookie and is very loyal to Major Monogram, and is working at The O.W.C.A. for college credit. He has red hair and wears glasses. Carl knows how to cook spaghetti, work a camera, clear a paper jam, format, spell check and text edit. ("At the Car Wash", "Swiss Family Phineas") Carl also has his own theme called, Carl!. He once had to disguise himself as an ice cream man because Baljeet and Buford were watching Perry and Perry couldn't get his mission. So when Baljeet and Buford were ordering Carl's ice cream, Perry went through an escape door in the ice cream truck. Then Carl zooms off, leaving Baljeet clueless about where Perry went. ("Swiss Family Phineas") Relationships Major Monogram: '''Carl works for him as an unpaid intern, they appear to be friends. '''Rodney: '''Carl once worked for Rodney, up until one night he kills himm and takes control of his HQ. '''Alice: '''They are friends and Alice has a crush on him. If they do get married they have a daughter named Daniella. Alice ask's him for help with her assignments sometimes when she comes to the Tri-State Area '''Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: is his platonic love in Carl's spin-off. Gallery Carlnessa.png|Carl with Vanessa IMG 0002 NEW.jpg|Carl by Cup|link=User blog:Cupcakey/Cup's Fanart Storage Category:Content Category:Agents Category:The Agency Category:Teens Category:Canon Character Category:Fanon Works Category:Carl: College Years Category:Citizens of Danville